Soulmates
by Death's Tender Lover
Summary: The truths and hardships all soulmates have to face. "For the truest truths, are what hold us together, or keep us painfully, desperately apart." Note: This crossover contains multiple pairings from multiple fandoms including Jane and the Dragon, Glee, Black Butler, Shadowhunters, Sherlock, Rent, and those mentioned below in the description.


**Disclaimer:** _X-Files, Queer as Folk, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jane and the Dragon, Glee, Black Butler, Shadowhunters, Sherlock, Rent_ and all of their characters belong to their respective owners. I own no rights to _X-Files, Queer as Folk, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jane and the Dragon, Glee, Black Butler, Shadowhunters, Sherlock, Rent_ or their characters.

 **Author's Notes:** The sentences in italics are part of a quote from the _X-File_ episode _Trust No 1._ All credit goes to Chris Carter and Frank Spotnitz.

A quote is used from the _Jane and the Dragon_ Episode _a Dragon's Tail._ All credit goes to Martin Baynton, Steven Sullivan, Michael Stokes, Terri Baynton, Hugh Duffy, Ross Hastings, Jeff Schechter, Richard Elliott, Carolyn Hay, and Simon Racioppa

Some of these pairings may or may not be cannon. I believe these ships are soulmates, but you are welcomed to disagree with my opinion. I hope you enjoy these vignettes no matter who you ship or don't ship.

Any and all reviews are welcomed and appreciated.

* * *

 _One day, you'll ask me to speak of a truth._ ( QAF Brian/Justin)

"Admit that you love him," she said, as if it was that simple. You have never been in love in your 30 years of fucking existence. You love Mikey and you love Lindsay, but mention of any fuzzy feelings towards your hundreds of lays is laughable. Love is a pathetic emotion and fools in love even more. And yet whenever you see his face light up in that bright, Jay Gatsby smile you were afraid you'd never see again, you know it to be true. That stubborn, persistent little twink has managed to capture and draw you into his spell. It doesn't change the fact of who and what you are. You're Brian fucking Kinney, you don't do love. You're queer in every sense of the word, but then again so is he. Perhaps there's a way to let him know he's special without admitting those awful, weak, terrifying words.

 _To explain what is unexplained._ (BTVS Spike/Buffy)

As he shivers, chained to a wall in the Summers' basement he ponders the nature of his feelings for her. How was it that a soulless demon could feel love, was willing to suffer a soul in a body that was not meant for one? When he first realized he loved her, he was horrified. She was the slayer, a warrior for the light he had sworn allegiance against in an alley over a century ago. She was everything he should be against, and yet her heart and soul were so pure she was able to drag a demon from the darkness of hell and into the sun that would burn him in the end. He doesn't know why or how he loves her, all he knows is that he is willing to be everything and anything she needs. Yeah, he's willing to give heart, body, soul, and mind to his slayer. He doesn't know why, but then again love is not explainable.

 _And if I falter or fail on this day, know there is an answer…a sacred imperishable truth, but one you may never hope to find alone._ (JatD Gunther/Jane)

Swords gleam in the sunlight, wet with the blood from the soldiers of the enemy army they're facing. They're back to back, moving as if they are participating in a deadly dance. "You must fight for each other as if you're lives depend upon it, as one day they may." How true the words the wise knight once said to two rival apprentices were. Neither knight would be where they are without the other. The raven haired male and his flaming haired female counterpart make an utter deadly team, chopping down their enemies as one would weeds in a garden. The enemy troops barely understand what's happening before they're gasping their last breaths. Both knights know that each and every battle may be their last, but they know no matter what happens they will either walk away together in victory or die trying. For in both their hearts lies a possessiveness for the other. They are rivals, comrades, dare they say it friends, and occasionally lovers. Let their enemies try to kill one of them, the other will just avenge what is his or hers. United by blood, trust, and loyalty the two mow down the enemy with flawless precision. Theirs is the victory today.

 _Chance meeting your perfect other, your perfect opposite - your protector and endangerer._ (Glee Kurt/Blaine)

As he gazes into the eyes of his perfectly imperfect and beloved Kurt in a barn in Indiana, his mind can't help but wander back to the day they first met on the staircase at Dalton. The raven haired boy had no idea how his life was going to change when he turned around to look into the hesitant blues eyes of a beautiful and terrible spy who shyly asked him a question. Kurt could have asked anybody that day, but he chose to ask Blaine. When Blaine took his hand and ran down the hallway towards the Warblers, it sealed a connection between the two that proved unbreakable. Fate sealed them together that day. They both challenged that fate, afraid that it wasn't right, that they would fail each other. It nearly destroyed both of them, but in the end no one and nothing could touch them or what they had, even themselves. Blaine knew that if he had to do it all over again, relive the pain, the heartache, and the burning tears all over he'd do it in a heartbeat. Because as he stared into Kurt's clear and loving eyes as they said I do, he knew the joy, the laughter, and the love would make it all worthwhile. They would protect and defend each other until they died just as they always have.

 _Chance embarking with this other on the greatest of journeys - a search for truths fugitive and imponderable._ (Black Butler Sebastian/Ciel)

They both ran after the angel with fierce determination. The agent of heaven needed to pay. They had both worked without fail for three years for this moment, the day where Ciel would have his revenge and in turn Sebastian would devour the soul he had longed for. For years they had both worked tirelessly to discover the truth behind the murder of the Phantomhives, a journey that was finally coming to a close. As he gazed at his young lord, the demon couldn't help inwardly smirking at the young boy who had sold his soul to the devil himself for his own vengeance. This complex, unbroken-willed child who had rejected the chance to be forgiven by the Lord almighty, who had refused a last chance for heaven, fascinated and delighted the demon. His young master, the Queen's Guard Dog himself had chosen him Sebastian, a demon, the personification of his own death, over the very person he swore to protect above all else. At that thought the demon let a small, genuine smile slip upon his mouth, briefly breaking his butler aesthetic. He would savor this human's pure and tainted soul, cherishing it as he cherished the young man it belonged to. No matter how many more lifetimes the demon lived, he knew that the name Ciel Phantomhive would dwell in whatever substituted as the demon's soul for all eternity. Until then he would face even a fiend from heaven, for his master willed it. He vowed to be by his side until the end and there was no way in heaven or hell that this disgusting and perverted thing that thought itself an angel was going to lay one impure finger on his young master. Pleading for Ciel to close his eyes, Sebastian shed his butler façade in a sea of charred black feathers, his true demonic form raging forth, ready to challenge anything that threatened to claim what was his.

 _If one day this chance may befall you…do not fail or falter to seize it._ (Shadowhunters Magnus/Alec)

As he shared desperate and surrendering kisses with Magnus, Alec couldn't help but revel in the sweetness of the warlock's breath and the feeling of his rose petal smooth lips. This was right. This, this man, this feeling of rapture, was right and worth every and any consequence Alec would have to pay. He was so grateful, grateful to Isabelle for inviting Magnus to this sham of a wedding, grateful to Lydia who kindly gave him permission to pursue his own happiness, grateful to Magnus for accepting and opening up to him, and lastly grateful that he had enough courage to be honest and run after what and who he wanted. As he continued to kiss his gorgeous and breath stealing warlock he knew he had made the right choice. Damn the consequences and anyone who said otherwise.

 _The truths are out there._ (Glee Unique/Ryder)

She had finally come forward and revealed the truth of who she was. Tears slid down her face as he coldly rejected her. She knew she deserved it, but she couldn't, wouldn't regret what she did. She had fallen in love with him, and whether he admitted it or not she knew that the connection they shared was real. Later, as he embraced her, still high off their Regionals victory, she felt absolved. As they gazed into each other's eyes she was relieved to see no hate in his eyes. She saw regret, confusion, and uneasiness, but no hate. Her heart fluttered with hope that maybe he would remember the truths that he had shared with her and her alone. Just maybe he would be willing to admit the truth about what they were. The truth was out there and as they looked awkwardly away from each other, Unique hoped that he would see it too.

 _And if one day you should behold a miracle, as I have in you, you will learn the truth is not found in science, or on some unseen plane, but by looking into your own heart._ (Sherlock Sherlock/John)

Love is just a chemical imbalance in the brain that causes weakness. He knows this, of course he knows this, but when he sees John with steady hands and a calculating fire and excitement in his eyes as they work a case he thinks that perhaps it is an unavoidable defect that even he, the great Sherlock Holmes, has. Science, Logic, Reason, these are the gods Sherlock worships. Yet none of his gods can explain nor make the churning feeling in his stomach go away when he reads John's blog about another case he solved, when he hears John reprimand him yet again for an experiment he left in the fridge, or when he sees John's eyes light up with a breakthrough on their current case at the moment. It's only after his "death," as he watches John leave his grave with tears in his eyes and stifled sobs in his throat that Sherlock comes to the disturbing revelation that he is human. This simple fact shouldn't be startling but the fact of the matter is Sherlock hasn't considered himself human for a long time. He has considered himself a machine, flawlessly calculating and unfeeling. The revelation of his own humanity makes the detective uncomfortable, for it means he has to accept that he is not above the other lowly members of the human race. Love may be just a chemical imbalance in the brain, but in that regard the great Sherlock Holmes must accept the fact that he is not unique to anyone else.

 _And in that moment you will be blessed - and stricken._ (Glee Brittany/Santana)

After singing "Landslide' in glee, Santana locks herself in a stall in the girl's bathroom and lets the tears she has held inside for so long flow with a smile on her face. She loves her. She loves Brittany. There is no other explanation for the paradoxical, crushing joy and grief that weighs down her whole body. She sobs in relief, in gratitude, in fear. She is both hopeful and fearful in the knowledge that this changes everything, that everything she thought she knew about herself was skewed. She has to tell her, she knows she has to tell her, but she is so afraid. Afraid of the talks and the looks, the rejection and pain she is going to have to face. But it will be worth it, if the result is getting Brittany, sweet and beautiful and loving Brittany, it will all be worth it. Taking in a calming breath she leaves the bathroom in determination, praying to anyone who'll listen that she is not too late, that Brittany loves her back.

 _For the truest truths, are what hold us together, or keep us painfully, desperately apart._ (Rent Angel/Collins)

He stares at the grave, his beloved Angel's final resting place. Tears of regret fall unendingly down his face. Why couldn't they have met sooner, why did that horrible virus have to punish people just because they wanted to express their love? After meeting his savior and the love of his life, Collins had realized that his whole life before had been nothing but mere existence and survival. He had lovers before, but he had never been in love before. And then she had come along, his Angel, his guiding light out of darkness. As soon as he had looked into her eyes his soul knew that it had found its match. The one year they had shared had been the happiest one of Collin's life and he hoped it had been for Angel too. It was just so unfair, that something so simple as the boundary between life and death has separated his soul from its mate. One year seemed hardly enough time to enjoy the love he had so desperately been searching for. Yet he wouldn't trade that year for anything other than more time with his beloved one.


End file.
